Generally, a coaxial cable used for transmitting a high-frequency signal such as an antenna wire comprises, in outward order from the center, a core wire as a center conductor, an insulator as a dielectric member, a metallic tape conductor and a braid as an outer conductor, and insulative sheath as an outer covering. The coaxial cable of such a construction has a coaxial connector provided at an end thereof so that it can be connected to a mating equipment, a mating coaxial cable or the like (see, for example, JP-A-2003-297493).
The coaxial connector has an inner conductor terminal and an insulator receiving the inner conductor terminal therein, and also has an outer conductor terminal for groundedly connecting the braid of the coaxial cable to a mating coaxial connector so as to intercept electrical noises such as electromagnetic waves and static electricity. An outer conductor terminal disclosed in JP-A-2003-297493 is constructed such that it comprises an outer conductor terminal body of a cylindrical shape, and a shielding member which has press-crimping piece for braid connections and is fitted to an opening portion in the outer conductor terminal body.
For assembling the coaxial connector disclosed in JP-A-2003-297493, the insulator is beforehand received and retained in the outer conductor terminal body, and in this condition the inner conductor terminal connected to the core wire of the coaxial cable is inserted into the outer conductor terminal body, and is received and retained in the insulator, and then the shielding member is fitted to the outer conductor terminal body, and finally the press-crimping pieces of the shielding member are press-crimped to the braid of the coaxial cable to be connected thereto, thereby completing the operation. The operation for inserting the insulator relative to the outer conductor terminal body and the operation for inserting the inner conductor terminal relative to the insulator are effected along an axial direction of the outer conductor terminal body.